


Ema's pizza guy(one shot)

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploitshipping, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 24 year old Ema Bessho orders  some pizzas. Her pizza guy is 17 year old Haru. what will happen?   Haru is a human in this fanfic. This is au fanfic . I don't own vrains . sorry for errors. contains  sex.





	Ema's pizza guy(one shot)

24 year old Ema Bessho was working on a project for sol tech . Then she started to get hungry . Ema said to herself " I am too lazy to cook. I will order pizza from Naoki's pizza place.". She called Naoki's pizza place to have 17 year old Haru to answer the phone. He was doing this job to earn money . Haru said " Welcome to Naoki's pizza place. How can i help you?". Ema blushed and said " I want 2 taco pizzas.". Haru said "ok, I'll deliver them to you. after I am done with this, my shift is over" while hanging up the phone. Ema was thining about how cute and sexy Haru is while she hang up after paying the food over the phone.

20 minutes later, she heard a knock at the door. Ema said " I am coming" to see a cute Haru in work clothes. Haru said " here is your pizzas" with a cute smile. Ema blushed and said " thanks, wanna spend the night with me?". Haru said " yeah" with a minor blush . Haru came in Ema's home. He took his wor clothes off to just wear his normal clothing. . He put his work clothes in her room. Ema started having lustful thinking of Haru. Haru asked Ema" something wrong?". Ema could not hold it much longer. Everytime she was thinking about him she got more horny. Ema said in her head " I can't hold it". while taking off her shirt and bra.

Haru said "Ema" as he looked at her sexy body. Ema walk towards Haru in a sexy way to rub his chest in a sexual way with her boobs. Haru moaned and said " This feels so good". Haru was getting more horny by every second. Ema pulled at Haru's shirt and He took it off for her. Ema liked what she saw and said " let's do this in my room". Haru said "ok" in a sexy way. Haru and Ema went to Ema's bedroom. They both got on a bed with Haru on the bottom and Ema on the top. Haru kissed Ema on the lips and said " I love you, Ema". Ema said " I love you too, Haru" while kissing him back. Ema and Haru contined their love making for 15 minutes.

After 15 minutes, Ema notice Haru's pants was very tight. Ema said " should we go all the way?" pulling at Haru's pants and rubbing his private parts. Haru took off his pants and underwear to leave himself naked. Ema saw his 7 inch penis and was shocked it was that big. Ema touched his penis in a highly sexual way. Ema said " let's do this" while she got naked. Haru put his penis in Ema's vagina. Ema moaned and said " oh yeah, that's feels so good". Haru said " you're thic, Ema". Ema said in a sexy tone " Let's do this sexy!". Ema and Haru continued thier sex for 4 hours.

After the sex, Haru and Ema ate the taco pizzas. They was very good. After eating the pizza, they went to take a shower together. They had sex in the shower. After taking a shower, they went to sleep on bed with clean clothes . Ema went to sleep on Haru's chest in a romantic way. They went to sleep as a cute romantic couple. Thanks to that pizza order, they both found their true love.


End file.
